mlaliberationfandomcom-20200214-history
TSF Equipment/German
Spearheaded by the Junkers Design Bureau and supported by the Ostmetall Industrial Group, East Germany is staunchly attempting to forge a place for itself among the great powers of the world. Research in East German is overseen directly by the Reichkommissariat für die Forschung, directed by Viktor Porsche, a prodigal researcher in aerospace engineering with heavy pro-Kremlin leanings. Due to this, as well as many other factors, East German R&D is very heavily influenced by Soviet design, which is immediately apparent in its TSF construction. Sensors High-Intensity Sensor Mast Using old data recovered from the prototyping of an innovating TSF variant that never saw mass-production or adoption before the fall of Seelow Heights, the MiG-21PF, a new sensor suite has been developed and updated for use in modern TSFs. Like its predecessor the PF, the HISM suite is an improved command and control sensor which significantly boosts the equipped unit's communication and detection ranges. Originally intended as a specialist equipment to allow scout units and commander units to not become blinded when working under heavy metal particle interference, the HISM suite now sees widespread deployment among the new, locally-produced German TSFs. The presence of the sensor is immediately visible, as it gives the head of the unit a horn-like protrusion. Weapon systems Feuerlilie F-35 The F-35 is a medium-range, heavy duty 350mm armor-piercing missile intended to complement the Flak-03 assault cannon. Unlike the average Type-92 derived missile containers which use grouped cluster ammunition against large groups of small BETA, the Feuerlilie is intended to be used one by one to take out larger, more heavily armored BETA such as Destroyers, Heavy Lasers and Forts. A pod contains 6 missiles, each measuring 2,8 meters in length. Each missile possess enough penetrative power to break through the toughest known BETA hides and is delayed to explode only afterwards, causing massive damage in even the most resilient of BETA strains. A single successful missile hit is enough to take out Destroyers and Heavy Lasers, with only Fort-classes capable of surviving a direct hit. Flak-03 Assault Cannon The Flak-03 assault cannon represents a departure from the traditional assault cannon design pioneered by the United States and widespread in TSF armament worldwide. Instead of using a 36mm chaingun as primary weapon, it features a large-bore 88mm cannon which fires much heavier Flak round. While only capable of a much slower rate of fire comparatively to the standard assault cannon, it is capable of crippling or killing multiple Tank-class BETA in a single spread or to take out a Grappler with a single round. As a complimentary round, the Flak-03's secondary barrel fires a low-velocity luster round, designed to eliminate the Tank-class BETA assaulting an allied TSF without destroying the TSF itself. The ammunition capacity is 80/5. Due to its use of Flak rounds rather to cluster rounds, it is capable of reaching much further away than one would expect from a shotgun-like weapon system. Defenses and Countermeasures Zerstörer Supplemental Armor The nightmarish brainchild of former Stasi operative Alexis Alscher and the engineer Karl Falkenrath, the Zertörer Supplemental Armor is a fearsome sight to behold on battle. Quite simple on paper, it is nothing less than a piece of a Ruitare BETA's carapace, cut into the shape of a large shield, on the back side of which handles have been bolted in and Anti-Laser coating has been applied, giving to a unit using it the appearing of a charging Destroyer. The armor is understandably very heavy, and it limits the agility of all TSF but long-range 3rd generation heavy TSF models with particularly powerful engines, and it increases fuel consumption, decreasing operational uptime on all units. However, this burden is not without its advantage, for it can easily protect a TSF from the front about the attacks of Grappler-Class BETA, as well as making them practically invulnerable to 36mm fire from hostile TSFs and giving a measure of protection against even 120mm shells. Needless to say, it can be used to bash smaller strains of BETA or hostile TSFs to great effect. When it comes to handling Laser-classes, the AL coating is thicker than that found on TSFs and can standup to a Laser beam for up to 5 seconds. It is allowed to be thicker because it does not restrict mobile components as it would on the frame of a TSF. Finally, the AL coating is applied on the back of the shield so that melee impacts to the front do not reduce its effectiveness against Lasers Category:TSF Category:TSF Equipment Category:Technology